Affair
by BluePrince14
Summary: Sehun yang sudah terlalu lama menyukai Kai. Kris yang merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh. Dan Kai yang tak bisa memilih/ ...Pada akhirnya memang akan ada yang sakit hati/ AU. Drabble-Series. Yaoi. SuperOOC. Its HunKaiKris
1. Chapter 1

**AFFAIR**

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

The character isn't mine. But Kai is mine! *dibakar*

Cast

Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin/Wu Yifan(?)

Warning!

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters |

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Jpret!

Jpret!

Sehun, pemuda dengan kamera di tangannya itu tersenyum menatap hasil fotonya. Dia berhasil mengambil satu foto dari namja manis itu lagi. Kesekian kalinya hari ini secara diam-diam. Tanpa diketahui sang pemuda yang tanpa sadar sudah mencuri hatinya. Memenuhi pikirannya.

Pemuda manis itu.

Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kai.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, menertawai dirinya yang sudah seperti seorang stalker. Bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mengambil gambar tanpa izin. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang begitu menyukai Jongin. Rasanya sungguh tak tertahankan sampai membuatnya gila.

Sehun mengarahkan lagi kameranya, berusaha mengambil gambar lagi.

Jepret!

Seketika senyumnya luntur saat melihat hasil fotonya kali ini. Wajahnya berubah datar. Rahangnya mengeras. Sebelah tangannya mengepal begitu kuat. Ingin rasanya melepar kamera di tangannya itu.

Tapi ia masih waras untuk tak melakukannya.

Kesal.

Sehun begitu kesal.

"Brengsek," desisnya sambil meninju dinding dengan tangan kirinya sebelum berlalu.

Pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Merasa tenaganya menguap begitu saja. Kameranya ia taruh di atas meja, masih menampilkan foto yang sama. Foto terakhir yang ia ambil tadi. Foto yang membuatnya sesak sekali…

"Ahh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Merutuk dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari luar, mengintipnya. Sosok itu melangkah masuk dan begitu saja mengambil kamera di atas meja. Seketika ia menggeleng dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan prihatin, "Aku kira kau sudah berhenti jadi stalker," komentarnya kembali menaruh benda itu.

Sehun memandangnya sekilas, "Aku berusaha… Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Lu," keluh Sehun.

Lu—Luhan, sang pemuda asal Cina yang juga merupakan sepupu Sehun itu menepuk bahu Sehun dua kali. Tanda bersimpati. "Kau pasti sangat menyukainya ya?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lesu di atas meja belajarnya. Toh, ia tahu jika sepupunya itu sudah tahu jawabannya dengan pasti tanpa ia menjawab sekalipun.

Wajar saja ia lesu, Luhan mengerti, foto terakhir yang ia ambil adalah foto Jongin yang tengah… menerima kecupan dari kekasihnya. Meski hanya di kening… cukup membuat hatinya kesal. Lagipula kenapa bisa begitu pas? Sebegitu inginkah Tuhan membuatnya menderita dengan foto itu?

Jongin... Jongin... Jongin...

Apa tak bisa aku memilikimu?

"Kau mau menyerah?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Harusnya aku melakukannya sejak dulu," keluh Sehun sambil menghela napas lelah. Tapi aku tidak bisa, tidak pernah bisa—lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia beranajak ke sisi lain ruangan. Tangannya bergerak membuka lemari berukuran cukup besar milik Sehun di ruangan itu dan menyingkirkan gantungan baju-bajunya. "Kau hanya harus memperlihatkan ini pada Jongin dan semuanya akan selesai," lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun menatap bagian dalam lemarinya dengan sendu. Di sana tertempel banyak sekali foto Jongin dalam berbagai pose yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Sudah sejak lama ia menjadi stalker seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin yang sedang tersenyum. Jongin yang sedang ceberut. Jongin yang sedang serius membaca buku. Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Jongin yang sedang menari. Jongin... Jongin... Jongin...

Sehun menjambak rambutnya lagi. Frustasi.

Luhan tak mempedulikannya dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang. Menarik laci paling bawah dan mengambil setumpuk foto-foto dari sana—berpuluh-puluh. Melemparnya sembarang ke kasur hingga membuat foto-foto itu berhamburan.

Masih foto dengan objek yang mayoritas sama; Jongin.

"Kau sudah menyukainya sejak kelas satu dan kau bahkan tak pernah mengatakannya." Luhan berkata dengan jengah, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya memandang Sehun. Kenapa sepupu berwajah mirip dengannya itu begitu bodoh? batinnya "Bagaimana ia akan tahu? Pantas saja ia bersama Kris sekarang."

Sehun merenggut, suasana hatinya semakin tak karuan mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia kembali menidurkan kepala di meja. Mendengus. "Mengatakan hal itu sekarang takkan mengubah kenyataan ia sudah bersama Kris."

Puk.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Sehun. "Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu," ujar Luhan lagi. Ia kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang pengecut seperti ini. "Sudah ah. Aku ada janji kencan dengan Ziumin."

Blam.

Lama Sehun terdiam di posisinya. Memikirkan perkataan Luhan barusan.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengambil sebuah foto.

Foto Jongin yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya.

"...Haruskah?" desahnya tak yakin.

Ia memang begitu menyukai Jongin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat masih kelas satu. Dan kekagumannya semakin bertambah saat mereka berada dalam satu club menari. Dia dan Jongin bahkan sekelas saat kelas dua meski tak berlanjut hingga ke kelas tiga. Mereka cukup akrab sebenarnya, namun yang membuat mereka menjauh adalah berita tentang Jongin tengah berpacaran dengan ketua club basket saat awal kelas tiga. Dan itu sudah dua bulan yang lalu sejak Sehun menghindari bertatapan muka dengan Jongin secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah. Aku menyukaimu."

Mata Jongin membelalak mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah punya kekasih," Sehun berujar dengan wajah sedih, meski begitu ia mencoba memberikan senyum untuk Jongin. Di raih dan digenggamnya tangan Jongin. Menatap Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Biarkan aku menjadi yang kedua untukmu."

.

.

**E N D**

**Lanjutannya terserah reader yaa *dibakar* XD**

**My first HunKai~**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

AFFAIR

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

The character isn't mine. But Kai is mine! *dibakar*

Cast

Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin/Wu Yifan

Warning!

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, Shou-Ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Jongin melangkah keluar dari gedung dengan lemas, meski begitu ia tak berhenti mengulas senyum. Latihan menari memang melelahkan tapi ia menyukainya. Ia mengambil topi dari tasnya dan memakainya asal sebelum berjongkok untuk membenarkan ikatan sepatunya yang terlepas.

Cuaca akhir-akhir memang panas sekali. Tapi sekalipun sinar matahari tak menyengat seperti sekarang ini, ia pasti masih akan memakai topinya.

"Latihannya sudah selesai?"

Jongin mendongak, tak terlalu terkejut mendapati sosok tinggi berambut pirang berdiri di depannya yang masih dalam pakaian basket. Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan suara berat ini. "Ya," jawab Jongin pendek sambil berdiri. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Sudah selesai pertandingannya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Sosok itu tampak tak senang. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Itukah yang diucapkan orang yang seharusnya merasa bersalah?" tanyanya.

Mendengarnya Jongin tertawa dan tanpa tendeng aling memeluk sosok yang hanya lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. "Maafkan aku, Kris-ge..."

Kris hanya mendesah dan balas membalas pelukan itu. Ia ingin marah, tapi selalu tak bisa jika berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Lain kali kau harus menonton pertandinganku, Kai," pintanya yang dengan cepat di angguki Jongin.

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Kris. "Bisa pulang bersama?" tanyanya. Ia memang berencana pulang sekarang, meski sekarang masih terbilang siang. "Aku ingin ice cream," lanjutnya lagi sambil nyengir tanpa ditanya.

"Maaf, Kai...," Kris nampak bersalah saat melihat raut kecewa di wajah Jongin saat mendengar jawabannya. "Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Ada pengarahan dari pelatih setelah ini."

Jongin mengangguk saja tanda mengerti, ia mengulas senyum meski tak selebar sebelumnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak jawaban Kris jauh sebelum ia bertanya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujarnya sambil mengecup bibir Kris sekilas dan berbalik pegi. "Sampai bertemu besok."

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

"Ayo pergi."

Jongin tersenyum memandang sosok itu dari kejauhan sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan lebih dekat menuju orang yang tengah menunggunya. "Menunggu lama Sehunnie?" tanyanya begitu sampai tepat di depan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sehun mengulas senyum tipis yang terlhat menawan.

Untuk sedetik Jongin menatap Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun berbohong saat bilang tidak lama menunggu. Ini bahkan setengah jam lewat dari janji mereka yang seharusnya. Dan melihat wajah Sehun yang dihiasi peluh semakin membuatnya yakin jika Sehun mungkin sudah berdiri di sana sejak setengah jam lalu. Atau bahkan mungkin lebih lama dari itu.

Menunggunya.

"Maaf...," ujar Jongin sambil menunduk.

Sementara Sehun malah tertawa dan mengelus kepala Jongin yang ditutupi topi. "Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah, Kai...,"

Ia menyodorkan helm ke arah Jongin yang langsung menerimanya."Langsung pulang?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin terdiam sebentar setelah memakai helmnya. Sebenarnya ia malu mengatakannya tapi... "Aku ingin ice cream..."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kita beli sekarang."

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Jongin sampai di rumah. Tak henti-hentinya tesenyum mengingat acara jalan-jalannya bersama dengan Sehun seharian tadi. Di tangannya kini ia memegang foto dirinya dan Sehun yang mereka ambil tadi. Matanya tertuju pada foto di mana Sehun mencium pipinya.

Ia tersenyum sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia tak menyangka akan sampai selarut ini. Memang tadi setelah berkunjung ke toko ice cream, ia dan Sehun malah melanjutkan jalan-jalan. Menonton film. Bermain di game center.

Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan…

Jongin bahkan lupa kapan ia tersenyum selebar tadi.

Tapi sayangnya rasa senangnya tak bertahan lama. Apalagi saat ia mendengar ucapan salah satu noonanya saat sebelum naik ke lantai atas;

"Darimana, Kai? Tadi Kris ke sini, ia mencarimu tapi kau belum pulang. Ia pergi setelah menitipkan ice cream yang sekarang ada di lemari es. Ia bilang kau sedang ingin ice cream."

Membuat Jongin benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" gumam Jongin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur setelah menganti pakaian dengan piyama setelah membersihkan diri. Ia semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat berapa banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari Kris.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan Sehun sehingga melupakan Kris seharian ini.

Jongin tahu, ia telah membuat suatu kesalahan besar dengan menerima Sehun, di saat ia sudah punya Kris. Tapi ia tak bisa mengelak dari perasaannya.

Seandainya Sehun mengucapkannya lebih cepat semuanya takkan begini. Jujur, Jongin sudah menyukai Sehun sejak mereka sekelas di kelas dua. Tapi ia harus rela melupakan perasaannya itu akibat ia merasa sikap Sehun yang selalu dingin dan dirinya yang canggung saat berada di sekitar Sehun. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menyangka dan tak bisa percaya jika Sehun juga menyukainya sebelum ia melihat koleksi fotonya yang Sehun ambil secara diam-diam.

Tapi ceritanya lain. Ia menerima Kris dan tak bisa memungkiri ia juga menyukai Kris sekarang. Kris… orang yang telah menemaninya sejak dua bulan ini.

Semua masalah ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Terbebani oleh rasa bersalah.

Jongin tahu; Dia begitu egois...

Dan ia begitu membenci dirinya sendiri kini.

Kris dan Sehun.

―Pacar dan selingkuhannya.

Ia tak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"Hhhh…," Jongin menghela nafas berat sebelum menutup matanya mencoba tidur. Setelah terlebih dahulu membaca dua pesan masuk berisi hal yang sama namun dari orang berbeda malam itu.

**[****Have a nice dream. Love you.****]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertanyaannya; Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi indah?

**[ END ]**

**.**

Masih berlajut tapi dikasih 'END' buat amannya haha

OhKai, Review fic abals bin tak jelas ini pwis? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AFFAIR

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

The character isn't mine. But Kai is mine! *dibakar*

Cast

Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin/Wu Yifan

Warning!

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, Shou-Ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Langit perlahan tersapu jingga bersama dengan sang mataharii yang perlahan tergelincir turun. Gradasi warna terlihat begitu indah, meski begitu pemuda itu nampaknya tak mau peduli.

Kris sedang tak dalam keadaan yang cukup baik sekarang.

Ia raih kembali bola berwarna orange yang menggelinding di kakinya, men_dribble_nya dengan lihai dan melemparnya tepat melewati ring sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, lagi dan lagi. Meraih, men_dribble_ dan melemparnya.

Terus seperti itu sejak dua jam yang lalu tanpa memperhatikan yang lain.

_Duk duk duk._

—Bunyi pantulan bola dan tanah terdengar bersamaan dengan hentakkan langkahnya memenuhi lapangan sepi.

_DUK_

Kris membanting keras bola itu kali ini. Membuat benda itu melambung dan memantul beberapa kali sebelum berhenti menggelinding di tepi lapangan bersamaan dengan Kris yang menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di tengah lapangan.

"Brengsek...," umpatnya pelan.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya lemas sementara sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambutnya. Peluh bercucur, nafasnya tersengal. Meski begitu ia tak henti mengumpat.

"Brengsek... brengsek..."

Lama ia terdiam di posisinya hingga jingga benar-benar berganti malam.

Kris bangkit dengan cepat ke arah pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil tas dan berlalu pergi. Dengan perasaan kesal yang masih belum kunjung hilang.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

**[ Maaf, ge. Aku akan pergi dengan noona malam ini. ]  
**  
"Jongin...," gumamnya lirih.

Kris mendesah dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Terlentang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kris menyunggingkan senyum kecut setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Jongin. Ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin beralasan untuk menolak ajakannya.

Kris belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, merasa begitu marah hanya karena ajakannya ditolak. Ia selalu percaya pada Jongin dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun kali ini berbeda...

Ada yang aneh.

Kris tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu. "Kenapa kau membohongiku, Jongin...," gumam Kris, membayangkan sosok pacarnya yang mungkin tengah bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhannya itu.

Kris tahu?

Iya. Ia sudah tahu.

Dan sekarang dia benar-benar kacau. Hanya karena sebaris kata dari temannya tadi siang;

_["Kris, aku bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu. Hanya saja... tadi aku melihat Jongin sedang bersama pria lain di belakang sekolah. Kukira kau perlu tahu…"]_

Kris tentu tidak semudah itu percaya. Tapi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri

...bagaimana Jongin tertawa dengan pemuda itu, bagaimana Jongin memerah karena pemuda itu, bagaimana interaksi mereka...

Membuatnya sulit untuk tak mempercayainya.

Ia tak bisa mengelak .

Perasaan marah itu tentu memenuhi dadanya. Tapi ia tahu ia terlalu bodoh untuk tak menanyakannya secara langsung pada Jongin dan lebih memilih berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun. Menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Bodoh...," gumam Kris sambil menutup matanya rapat dengan tangan, mengatai dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar, seminggu belakangan ini ia memang terlalu sibuk dengan segala kegiatan club dan menghiraukan Jongin.

Tak heran jika Jongin...

Kris mengacak rambutnya sambil bangkit terduduk. Ia kesal. Ingin sekali berteriak tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah sebuah gumaman pelan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengepal kuat. "Oh Sehun..."  
.

.

―o0o―

.

.

"Kai..."

Kris tertawa sarkatis dalam hati, mencoba menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap dengan mengepalkan tangan sekuat mungkin. Bisa ia lihat Jongin tersentak begitu melihatnya muncul tiba-tiba di depan rumahnya—dan mendapatinya sedang bersama dengan pacarnya yang lain, cepat-cepat melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"K-kris-ge?" gugupnya.

Kris tersenyum tipis tanpa balas berkata dan beranjak lebih dekat dengan Jongin, merangkul pinggangnya posesif sebelum memandang sosok lain di depannya dengan dingin. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Kris tahu Jongin terlihat ragu saat menjawab, ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "D-dia Sehun, dia—"

"Temanmu?" potong Kris cepat.

Jongin tersentak sedetik lalu menatap Sehun. Sebelum mengangguk amat pelan dalam keragu-raguan. "Y-ya, ge. Dia temanku…," lanjutnya kemudian menunduk. Tak berani menatap Sehun yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi kecewa yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sehun sambil mengangguk sedikit sebelum beranjak dari sana.  
.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Kris merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh begitu ia memeluk Jongin.

Harusnya ia marah...

Harusnya ia berteriak…

Harusnya ia meminta penjelasan …

Tapi ia tidak.

Yang ia lakukan malah berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. "Tetap disisiku, Kai...," bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga kekasihnya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan sambil membalas pelukan itu.

Meski pandangannya jatuh dan terfokus pada Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Menatap mereka dengan tangan mengepal kuat dan hati hancur lebur.

.

.

**[―END―]**

Lanjutannya aneh sekali -_- terlalu OOC yaaa? *dikubur*

Review plissssss


	4. Chapter 4

**AFFAIR**

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

The character isn't mine. But Kai is mine! *dibakar*

Cast

Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin/Wu Yifan

Warning!

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, Shou-Ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Dia temanku.

Sehun mendesah, tak pernah tahu jika hanya dengan dua kata itu bisa membuatnya hingga seperti sekarang. Ia meremas dadanya sendiri dengan perasaan sesak yang memenuhi hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari mulut Jongin?

Sungguh... Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar. Status mereka sudah lebih dari itu dan ia ingin sekali ia meneriakkannya. Agar semua orang tahu, agar pacar kekasihnya itu tahu. Bahwa Jongin... juga milknya.

"Bodoh sekali kau, Oh Sehun...," gumam Sehun sambil menggeleng menyadari pikirannya, mencoba setidaknya mengabaikan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Perasaan kesal bercampur marah yang menguasi hatinya sejak tadi. Perasaan terluka, kecewa...

Ia harusnya sudah menyadari akan begini. Dan harus muliu terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, di mana Jongin akan lebih mementingkan hubungannya dengan pacarnya dibanding perasannya. Harusnya ia sadar dengan posisinya sejak awal. Siapa dia? Dia bukan siapa-siapa, atau bahkan mungkin hanya sekedar selingan bagi Jongin. Tak harusnya ia melakukannya, ia tahu.

Sehun membodohi dirinya sendiri. Membohongi dirinya sendiri. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun membuka suara sambil menegadah menatap langit-langit. Meremas kaos di bagian dada kirinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tidak bisa...

...Kenapa tidak bisa?

"Jongin...," lirih Sehun, tiba-tiba tertunduk sambil memukul dadanya yang masih saja terasa sesak. "...Katakan padaku bagaimana menghentikan ini?"

Menghentikan semua sakit, bahkan mungkin jika bisa... menghentikan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuruni tangga pagi itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali saat ia berjalan mendekati meja makan.

"Pagi, Hun."

"Pagi." Balas Sehun pendek dan mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja di salah satu kursi. Bisa ia rasakan tatapan khawatir sepupunya, tapi ia sedang tak ingin berkomentar apapun saat ini. Memilih diam dn memulai sarapan paginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati. Ia tahu Sehun dalam keaadan jauh sekali dari kata baik saja-saja sekali sejak kembali kemarin. "Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

Sehun tersenyum miris, kepalanya memang terasa pusing sekali sekarang. Ia mengehentikan acara makannya dan menatap Luhan. "Aku baik, baik sekali..."

Luhan tentu saja menatapnya tak percaya, agaknya mulai sedikit mengerti dengan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi Sehun melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu. "Apa... ini tentang Kai?" tanyanya pendek.

Sehun mengangguk.

Tebakannya tepat.

Memang hanya orang itu yang bisa membuat Sehun seperti ini. Tersenyum dan menderita di saat yang sama. Luhan mendesah dan memilih menunduk melanjutkan makanannya dalam diam, tak ingin mencecar Sehun dengan pertanyaan. Ia bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sehun beberapa saat kemudian.

Luhan mengangguk, "Hati-hati..." kemudian mendesah saat sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Menyesali dirinya yang pernah mendorong Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang sudah salah sejak awal sehingga membuatnya berada dalam situasi sulit seperti ini. Ia benar-benar khawatir...

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan motornya di parkiran, merasakan kepalanya kembali pusing saat turun dari motor dan berjalan pelan dengan terhuyung ke kelas. Ini masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya, jam pertama akan dimulai sejam lagi. Entahlah, Sehun hanya ingin secepatnya pergi untuk bertemu Jongin.

Ia ingin memeluknya...

Membawa sosok itu dalam dekapannya, merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang selalui ia sukai sehingga ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok itu juga miliknya.

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara itu menyapanya. Ia memang melakukan ini dengan Jongin tiap hari, bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah sebelum masuk kelas. Ia berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk sosok itu erat. Begitu erat hingga cukup membuat Jongin merasa sesak―sesak karena perasaan bersalah yang menderanya. "Sehunie... maafkan aku..." lirihnya. Ia bahkan tak berani mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak salah, Kai...," balasnya.

Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat, membantah Sehun. Ia sadar, sepenuhya sadar... "...Aku menyakitimu."

"Ya, kau memang menyakitiku tapi aku tak apa," balas Sehun melepas pelukan mereka. Bisa ia lihat Jongin menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Ia angkat dagu pemuda itu hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum. "Aku tak apa."

Jongin merasa dirinya adalah orang terjahat begitu merasa ciuman manis di bibirnya. Matanya tertutup, menikmati sensasi menggetarkan yang selalu ia rasakan saat Sehun melakukan ini padanya. Tangannya bergerak meremas bagian depan kemeja Sehun. Membalas ciuman itu hingga beberapa detik sebelum melepasnya.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi, Sehunnie..."

Sehun merasakan hatinya teremas saat menatap Jongin setelahnya. Tangannya bergerak menangkup kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya. Ia menggeleng, terus... dan terus.

"Aku tak kuat dengan semua perasaan ini..."

"Tidak...," lirihnya.

Tapi Jongin Jongin tuli dan terus menunduk. "Aku tak bisa..."

Sehun menggeleng kuat dengan perasaan pusing di depalanya yang semakin menjadi. "Tidak Kai, jangan katakan apapun. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa... Kumohon...," gumamnya putus asa.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Jongin sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Sehun mencelos saat melihat air mata di wajah itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali. Pandangannya seakan mengabur, berputar. Kepalanya sakit sekali, begitu juga hatinya. Meski begitu ia masih menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Pun saat Jongin berjinjit dan mengalungkan lehernya, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman putus asa.

_Tidak-tidak..._

_Jangan katakan itu..._

Sehun menyambut ciuman itu dengan kasar, menuntut. Membalas setiap perlakuan Jongin dengan lebih. Mencoba menyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia... membutuhkannya.

Tak peduli dengan nafasnya yang mulai memendek, tak peduli dengan paru-parunya yang memprotes, tak peduli dengan apapun. Ia semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. Ia hanya butuh Jongin.

_Kau tidak boleh pergi..._

Sehun berharap ciuman ini berlangsung selamanya agar Jongin berhenti bicara. Namun tentu saja, tidak mungkin. Sehun merasa nafasnya habis, kepalanya pusing.

Pandangannya berputar.

Pikirannya kosong.

Hatinya... sakit...

"K-kita... berakhir, Sehunnie..."

.

.

―o0o―

HUWAAAAAAA ;_;

Nyeseknya berasa ga sih? Kalo engga berarti gagal ._.

Review plisssss?


	5. Chapter 5

**AFFAIR**

HunKaiKris Drabble

Out of character to the max!

If you dont like it, dont read it

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap wajah pucat itu dengan khawatir, sesuatu tak kasat mata seakan membisikan bahwa apa yang terjadi pada sosok itu adalah karena ulahnya. Ya, dia yang terlalu egois dan tak memikirkan perasaan pemuda itu.

Sosok lain di ruangan itu tersenyum pada Jongin. Sekali lihatpun ia sudah paham jika pemuda itu sangat khawatir pada sosok lain yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tak mungkin tak ada sesuatu di antara mereka, pikirnya. "Kau mau kembali ke kelas atau menunggui Sehun di sini, Kai?" tanyanya.

Untuk sedetik Jongin meragukan keputusannya untuk kembali ke kelas sejak awal, karena itu memang yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Kris, nanti? Tapi nyatanya ia enggan. Ia tak setega itu meninggalkan Sehun. "Jika boleh, aku ingin menunggui Sehun di sini," ujarnya pelan sambil menunduk. Tangannya sudah mengenggam tangan Sehun yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang.

Jongin mendongak begitu merasakan elusan di rambutnya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Kai..."

Jongin kembali menunduk dan mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya hingga sakit.

Hening ruangan setelah ditinggal sang dokter sekolah terasa begitu memojokkan Jongin, bayangannya dipaksa kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Melihat sosok Sehun yang dengan begitu saja tumbang di depannya, tepat di pelukannya setelah ia memutuskan sepihak hubungan mereka.

Semua ini salahnya... Sehun seperti ini karena dirinya...

Jongin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang ia buat. Kenapa sesak sekali? Bukanya seharusnya ia lega karena telah menentukan pilihan. Semalam ia bahkan begitu yakin dengan keputusannya ini, tapi kini... entahlah. Perasaannya kembali mengambang saat melihat cinta tulus yang ditawarkan Sehun melalu setiap tatapannya. Terlebih ciuman itu... mengingat ciuman putus asa itu semakin membuat hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Jongin... kenapa kau begitu jahat?" gumamnya teredam. Merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Harusnya ia tak memulainya. Harusnya sejak awal ia tak usah menerima tawaran Sehun. Harusnya... Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan saat?

Jongin perlahan mendongak. Sebulir air mata menghiasi pipinya. Ia benci dirinya sendiri saat menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Dipandanginya sosok pucat yang kini terbaring itu dengan sendu. Sehun... pemuda itu telah membuat Jongin jatuh cinta dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Jongin perlahan bangkit berdiri, tangannya teragkat untuk mengusap pipi tirus itu, panas. Mengamati wajah itu dari dekat. "Sehunnie..." lirihnya sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Sehun, "Aku ini jahat 'kan, Sehunnie?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sehun cukup lama. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Aku ini jahat... kenapa kau tidak membenciku saja, Sehunnie? Bukankah aku sudah menyakitimu?" lirih Jongin sambil menjauh tapi―

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Kai..." sepasang tangan mencegahnya. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang malah membuat Jongin semakin terbebani dengan perasaan bersalah.

_Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum begitu padaku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya?_

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap air mata di pipi Jongin. "Ciumanmu mengatakan semuanya, Kai. Kau mencintaiku..."

Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menutup matanya rapat, meski butiran kristal itu kembali jatuh membahasi wajahnya. Tak sanggup melihat sebesar apa cinta yang ditawarkan Sehun dari pancaran matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu, Kai... Itu menyakitiku..." Sehun tersenyum sedih. Ia menarik wajah Jongin dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya.

Dan Jongin sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak memeluk Sehun saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie... Aku mencintaimu..."

Sehun membalas pelukan itu dengan senyum merekah. Ia tahu... cintanya memang terbalas.

Kebahagian menguar, memenuhi sekitar mereka untuk sedetik sebelum kembali musnah saat sosok lain datang dengan tiba-tiba dalam ruangan itu.

"Kai...," lirihnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Melihat sang kekasih berada dalam pelukan orang lain.

Jongin bangkit dan matanya memandang Kris dengan terkejut. "Kris-ge..." gumamnya dengan perasaan kosong. Ia merasa sesuatu mencubit hatinya begitu mendapati raut kecewa dari wajah kekasihnya itu. Kris berjalan menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut dan memberikan sebuah ciuman manis di bibirnya.

Perasaan sesak itu kembali datang, membuat air matanya kembali jatuh tanpa bisa di tahan. "Aku mencintaimu ge..." lirih Jongin. Memukul telak ulu hati Sehun yang terasa kebas.

"Kau hanya milikku, Kai..."

Sehun menggeram tertahan. Mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat.

Jongin baru saja akan melangkah mendekatinya saat tangan Sehun kembali mencegahnya.

"Jangan pergi, Kai..." mohonnya.

Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa, meski begitu ia menawarkan senyum yang memberikan kesempatan, bahkan mengharapkan Jongin kembali. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan Jongin yang lainnya.

Dan Kai kembali dibuat sesak oleh situasi. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga rasanya sakit.

Karena dia sadar... dialah peran antagonisnya di sini. Apapun jalan yang ia ambil. Siapapun yang ia pilih―akan selalu ada yang menderita.

**FIN~ **

Ini aneh banget sumpah. Drama sekali dan itu bukan gayaku XD Jujur aja, malah bayangin Kainya jadi cewek di sini ._. kayaknya lebih sreg. Pesan aku sih ya... jauhi deh hubungan kayak gini~ nyesek sendiri ntarnya ._. *curhat *ups


End file.
